


hunt, catch, kill

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Dross isn't very fond of the drow





	hunt, catch, kill

Dross isn't very fond of the drow from the moment he learns he’s the one Gal’s running from. It's instinctive and immediate, and he doesn't think, which seems to be the norm for him often enough, he just  _ feels _ . And he  _ feels _ the old guy is just bad business all around. 

When he hears that what Gal has apparently stolen was  _ himself, _ it's like the world stopped still for a moment. There is the cold, singular focus that may be Trithereon’s gift to make him  _ hunt, catch, deal with  _ (kill, the warm blood of a  _ slaver/rapist/torturer _ flowing warm and sticky over his hands, and sometimes it scares him that he looks at the body slowly dripping blood and heat, and he feels so little, that he can't be bothered to mourn their lives, only the opportunities they wasted) better, or it's just how his brain is wired, but right now he wants nothing more than to bring the old bastard to his knees, preferably by cutting off his shins. He's smart enough to recognize that, were it not for the lack of magic in this place, the drow could probably reduce him to a wet stain with a single gesture. Still, he always counts his blessings and can't help but weigh the possibility of “punishment” dished out the lady of the keep against the duty to his faith and to the world as a whole, and find himself unable to make a clear judgment. It's only because Fyr and Cosimo go missing that he waivers and looks for another way. The mark is a good enough option, he decides, an atonement and a safeguard instead of vengeance. 

Right now the only thing that he has to do (other than tm the whole Fyr and Cosimo missing situation, he's so gonna put that bell on him. Or maybe just use the damn bracelet.) is to catch the old bugger  _ anywhere.  _ Only, since he's more dexterous and paranoid than anyone his age ought to be (and Dross regrets this road of throughts  _ so much,  _ it will apparently be more difficult than he anticipated. 


End file.
